Taken
by Wind's Gale
Summary: He wanted to break her so the whole world could see how weak she was..or so he said. Does Amon have other plans for Korra? Contains non-con.
1. Taken

The air was cool and the moon shone high over the Republic City. It created an illuminated affect on the buildings, like it was blessing the city people during their time of war and disarray. If only the moon could provide such relief so easily..

Korra stared outside her window at the full moon. It looked different tonight, much brighter and somewhat red in color like it was starting to bleed. Such an odd moon. She hoped it didn't foreshadow anything tragic. Sighing, she pulled her knees up to her chest while sitting on her bed. It was still early in the night but she wasn't feeling very tired. The city just broke out into an all out war and she didn't feel right resting until it was over. She was the Avatar after all, she needed to protect her people during a crisis. Though, even she knew that Aang couldn't protect everyone during the war against the Fire Nation.

She extended her legs on her bed and swung them over the side of the bed with her feet lightly pressing against the ground. She felt physically exhausted but mentally she was alert and awake as if Amon could sneak up on her at any time. Standing up, she made her way over to the door. A nice cool walk will hopefully help her clear her mind. The first thing she saw when she stepped out was Naga laying on her back. Her tongue was hanging out from the side which made her mouth mimic a smirk. It seemed Naga was having a nice sleep. Korra couldn't interrupt her polar bear dog's precious and adorable slumber.

Korra walked around the Air Temple, looking out at the sea that reflected the now red moon light. Her mind was plagued with the revolution and rebelling going on within the city, perhaps at this very moment as she walked. Amon's anti-benders were growing stronger and bigger. For now though, he remained in the shadows. After their last encounter when she called him out, she was eager for a real fight with him but her guts told her now wasn't the time. She needed to strike at the right moment. Still though, the memories of his chi-blockers reprimanding her with their ropes..the fear overwhelming her when she found herself powerless while Amon approached her. He could have easily taken her bending away. But he didn't.

She approached a fairly large tree that was not too far from a cliff. If she was going to be up all night, she might as well work on "Avatar stuff". She sat against the base of the tree and folded her legs Indian-style. Her arms rested on her thighs while her thumb pressed lightly against her middle finger, putting her in a peaceful meditating position. She straightened her back out and took a deep breath. Slowly she cleared her mind and allowed her breathing to become rhythmic and relaxed. Soon everything turned black..

"Avatar Korra. Just the person I was looking for." Korra's eyes fluttered open as she saw Tarrlok standing a few feet away from her with a smirk on his face. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned softly and stretched a bit. "Hey Tarrlok.." She said sleepily.

"Such an..interesting place to find someone sleeping." He said as Korra stood up. "What do you want, Tarlokk?" She said as she shifted her weight to one hip.

"I simply request your presence at today's meeting. We think we might know where Amon's next rally meeting will be and fear he might make an example of some benders they captured. We'll be discussion strategies to isolate the chi-blockers from Amon so that you and him may have your final duel." The thought facing Amon made Korra's stomach flip and tie in uncomfortable knots.

"Tarrlok I don't think it's such a good idea.." Korra began as she scratched the back of her head.

"You don't think it's a good idea to rescue your fellow benders? Shall I tell the task force and the public that you're backing down from Amon?"

That got Korra really angry. "No! I'm not backing down from anyone, especially not Amon! I just don't think now's the best time for me.."

"Good, then I'll see you at the meeting later. I will send someone, as a friendly reminder and escort." Tarrlok grinned as he interrupted her and turned to walk away.

"But Tarrlok!" She yelled after him. All he did was wave the back of his hand at her and he soon disappeared from sight. She sighed softly and made her way back to the house.

"Good morning Korra. I saw you meditating near the tree. I didn't want to disturb you but I left you some breakfast." Pema smiled at Korra as she set a plate of hot dumplings on the table. Korra immediately grabbed one and took a bite. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she entered the room.

"Thanks Pema. It tastes great." Korra smiled as she swallowed a mouthful of dumpling. Pema momentarily disappeared into the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with a hot plate of rolls, vegetable and some kind of meat. Without hesitation, Korra grabbed her chopsticks and began digging into the food. It wasn't long before she heard sliding doors and the sound of Tenzin's feet approaching the table.

"Glad to see you're up, Korra. I'm surprised you were meditating earlier." Tenzin said as she at the end of the table, next to Korra.

Korra swallowed the food in her mouth. "Actually I had fallen asleep. I tried meditating but I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Tenzin gave her a weird look but he didn't expect anything less from her. "Yes, of course. Well, your training will begin in an hour."

"Tarrlok wants me to face Amon tonight at a rally." Korra blurted out. She didn't mean for it to slip out but it was bothering her for some reason. She was not one to fear people but Amon was a serious threat. He could take away everything she is.

Tenzin tensed up when he heard her words. "I do not feel comfortable with you facing Amon right now. It's too risky. Do I need to speak to Tarrlok about this?" His face grew hard as he began to stand up. Korra grabbed his cape and motioned for him to sit. "No..No. I can handle this. There's a meeting later tonight. I'll get it straightened out."

Tenzin took a hard look at Korra then sighed softly. "Alright. I suppose you're not a helpless little girl. You're the Avatar and you must make your own decisions." As he said this, Pema returned from the kitchen with two hot cups of tea. "Did I miss something?" She asked both of them as she sat down across from Korra and slid her the tea.

Korra took a long sip of the tea and shook her head. "No, nothing. I'll be outside practicing my air bending stance. I'll be ready to train when you are." She stood up and bowed to Tenzin before leaving the room.

The training went smoothly. Slowly she was learning to be more patient yet she still didn't feel like she was growing closer to air bending. It frustrated her but Tenzin assured her that it would come in time. After the training, Korra went to her room to prepare for the meeting that would take place soon. She surprisingly wasn't as nervous as she thought she was be. Of course she spent hours toughening up her mind trying to convince herself that she wasn't scared at all and in fact looked forward to facing Amon. She knew she was lying but it kept her sane. For now.

A knock was heard at her door. "Just a minute." She pulled herself from the bed and slid her door open. It was a guy from the task force. He had on the usual attire with a cap that hid his hair and hung down the sides of his face. "Are you ready?" He asked. His voice was low and a bit rough. Korra nodded.

"Yes, we can take Naga." Naga perked her head up when she heard her name being called and walked over to Korra who quickly mounted her. "You're welcome to ride on her if you wish." She smiled at the man and held out her to him. He was hesitant but he grabbed her hand and swiftly mounted the polar bear dog right behind Korra.

"There's no doubt in my mind after all the evidence we found, Amon is planning another rally. The only problem is getting in. Now since it's underground, we don't have a lot of options." Tarrlok circled the large round table that had the highest members of the task force sitting around it, along with the new chief of police and the Avatar. Tarrlok rolled out a map onto the table. It showed an underground building that was just over a mountain range. "One of the main entrances is over here behind a large hill before you get to the mountains. It's guarded by chi-blockers 24/7. Then there's two secret entrances located near the base of the mountain and one behind it. My thoughts is that we split up the task force to infiltrate the three secret entrances. We'll have two people disguised as Equalists to go through the main entrance and assist the other members in getting in. We don't want attention drawn to us."

"Exactly how many members do you plan on having on this mission?" The chief of police, Lin's replacement, stood up.

"I want everyone in on this. The entire task force and police force. This will hopefully be the final showdown where we finally overthrow Amon and take back Republic City." The men went on talking but Korra wasn't listening to much of it. She knew she should of but her thoughts went back to the fear of facing Amon. She had just a heavy pit in her stomach, it almost made her sick.

"..Korra….Korra? Are you listening?" Her name brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at Tarrlok. "Is the young Avatar feeling sick? I hope not. The city needs you." The grin on his face almost seemed..manipulative.

"No I'm fine. I was just uh..thinking what element I should take Amon out with. I think I'll just go with all three." She gave a nervous smile, hoping no one would notice her weakness. Tarrlok raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Yes, very well then." The meeting went on and Korra tuned herself out again. She couldn't dare bring herself to tell them that she was too scared to face Amon. That she wasn't ready.

Eventually everyone settled on an invasive plan. They would remain hidden until the right moment to strike. Soon after the meeting, everyone made their way to the mountains though they moved separately to avoid attention. Two of their party were able to get inside the underground base. Soon the plan was falling into place.

"We just got word of suspicious activity. We believe the Avatar and her force group have invaded the base and plan an ambush. How do you wish to handle this?" The Lieutenant stood in a small office-like room. Amon was sitting in a black chair with his back turned to the Lieutenant.

"Excellent.. Let them invade. Let them pretend we don't know their every movement. Let them fight but leave the Avatar to me. Once I break her, people will see how weak she is. Soon our followers will and even benders will seek me to rid me of their..impurities." Though his face was hidden behind the mask, the Lieutenant could feel Amon's smirk.

"As you wish sir." The Lieutenant bowed and swiftly left the room.

"Yes..I will enjoy corrupting the Avatar..but not for the reasons people believe." Amon chuckled spun his chair so he was now facing the door. He was now contemplating the purpose of having an office.

The plan seemed to be working out fine. Everyone was disguised either was a chi-blocker, guard, or a guest at the rally. Korra was standing on a balcony that overlooked the entire stage and audience. Amon was yet to show an appearance and so far it was just people rambling in the audience and no one on the stage. Korra had on an Equalist outfit. It was a bit heavy and the mask bothered her face but she pushed aside her discomfort and looked around to see her other task forcers in place.

Soon the stage filled with smoke and the crowd grew silent. Korra looked at the two chi-blockers standing next to her with their arms behind their back and legs spread apart. They had such perfect posture. She quickly mimicked their stance and turned her towards the stage where the smoke started to disperse.

Amon slowly rose from underneath the stage, right in front of the microphone. The crowd saw him and his guards emerging from the stage and began cheering. Amon wasted no time grabbing the mic.

"Fellow Equalists. I've gathered you all here today to show you all just how powerful we are becoming. Today I had a vision. A vision given to me by the spirits of us taking over Republic and cleansing it of its impurities. Then, we conquer the world and make everyone equal. We can reach equality and all we need to do is bring the Avatar down. People will see how weak she is and benders from all over the globe will seek me to cleanse them of their bending. My fellow Equalists, I will show you my strength and you will see why the Avatar is no match for me." Behind Amon, his guards were bringing out a row of prisoners tied up and blindfolded. They were being pushed onto the stage with the first one about 10 feet away from Amon.

Korra felt her blood raging. How dare he say she was weak. She knew she was stronger than him, or at least she hoped. She looked over at the other balcony that hung across from the one she was on. A person in a mask gave her a nod. It was show time.

Suddenly, Korra blasted the two Equalists standing next to her with fire. They immediately fell from the balcony and into the crowd that now had their attention on her. There were uproars as they knew there was a bender among them. Soon, the task force and police force made their presence clear and began their attack. The crowd was screaming, panicking, trying to find a way out. Korra felt sorry for them but she cleared her head and turned her attention to Amon. She blew fire out of her fists so that they would fly her over to the stage like a rocket. She landed right in front of Amon.

"Give it up Amon! The gig's up. Release these people now!" She took her fighting stance, her hands balled in a fist with her arms held close to her body to protect her center. The look of determination was all over her face as she stared down Amon.

"How lovely of you to join us. I've been expecting you.." He took a step towards her and she blasted him with a giant fireball. Of course, Amon simply leaped out of the way. She took this as an opportunity and quickly rushed over to the captured benders. With a precise fire blast, she freed the first one his rope restraints. "You free the others and I'll hold Amon off and leave you guys to safety." She took a big leap towards Amon. She drew the water out of the pipes above, which ended up bursting the pipes, and sent shards of ice towards him. With a swift kick, Amon knocked them away with his armored boot.

Amon quickly ran to Korra, who was shoot a mixture of fire and ice at him which he easily dodged. Soon their combat turned hand to hand, which Korra tried to avoid by using her bending. She learned from Katara some of the common chi-blocking moves so she had an idea of which blows to look at for. She quickly glanced over at the benders who were held prisoner. The last of them were being untied. Perfect.

She conquered up a giant wall of fire and pushed it towards Amon. She didn't wait to see how he dodged. She ran towards the formerly captured benders. "Come on, I'll get you out of here." She motioned for them to follow her behind the stage.

After running for a few minutes, she realized she had no idea where she was going. The place she was in was cold and had a lot of hallways that were more like tunnels. Everything was made with metal and there were pipes running all throughout the ceiling. She sensed the water flowing through them and was grateful she could use more than one element if needed. She turned the corner and began running down the corridor. The footsteps of the fellow benders followed her in close pursuit.

Eventually she found herself in a room that looked like an abandoned warehouse. Now she was truly lost. She looked around the room. There had to be something..Her eyes darted up towards the wall. A window.

"Ok guys, I can sneak you out the window and-" She turned around and saw that the benders stood still. There legs were parted and there heads were down with their arms behind their back. They had formed a V shape. "Uh..what's going on?" Then the ropes came flying at her. She barley had time to dodge. She used her fire to singe the ropes as she leapt backwards and landed on a stack of boxes. She had been tricked! This whole time..Amon knew.

She readied her stance as the chi-blockers slowly approached her, ready to paralyze her. Suddenly a cold voice stopped them.

"Leave her to me.." The chi-blockers parted to reveal Amon behind them. "You guys go help with the 'rally'. The Avatar is mine.." His icy voice made her stomach churn. The chi-blockers quickly dispersed from the room to leave Amon and Korra alone.

"It's over, Amon. It's time to end this once and for all!" She leaped down from the boxes.

"Oh but I'm afraid it's all just beginning. I have plans for you, young Avatar."

"What are you talking about? You mean taking my bending away? Yea, we already know about that plan."

Amon chuckled and took a step forward. "I do not plan on taking your bending away.."

Korra's eyes widened. Had she heard right? "You're not taking my bending away? Then what are you-" Suddenly Amon lunged towards her. She could see the sparks flying from his gloves. She had to think. With quick wavering of the hands, she drew out some water from the nearby pipes and shot them at his hands. She saw a glimpse of Amon's eyes widening as the electricity shot through his body. But he didn't stop, he kept moving towards her. All he did was discard his gloves. Korra lunged back at him and threw a fireball at him, which he quickly dodged.

Their movements were like a dance. Korra threw water and fire bending moves at him and he dodged with such grace and ease. He was no longer trying to get close to her. Instead, she'd let herself tire out. She knew what he was doing and the feeling of tiredness was slowly taking over her body. She knew she couldn't defeat him. Not now. She needed to escape so she could live to fight him another day with her bending.

She stood a good distance from him. Her chest heaved up and down while he looked like he had just been standing there the entire time. Her eyes narrowed at him. She figured it was time to retreat and drew her water towards her. She froze the water all the way to the door and slid down it with great speed. There was no way he could catch up to her. Suddenly, the water unfroze. Her eyes widened and gasped as she slid down the wet water and fall on her back.

"W-What? How's that even.." Suddenly the water she was just bending floated up in the air and wrapped around her hands, only to freeze over them to prevent them from moving. She was so confused. What happened? She was bending it so perfectly..

She moved her head to see Amon approaching her. The sounds of his loud footsteps sickened her ears. He waved his hand up in the air and the ice restraints melted. "I could have done that.." She thought as she jumped up on her feet. Amon's approach grew closer and her heart was beating. She needed to get out there and fast, who knew what Amon was capable of.

"Y-You're a water bender.." She whispered softly before turning around and running towards the door. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her entire began to ache like it was on firing, like something was restricting her. Her body involuntarily twitched and turned until it swiftly turned around to be face-to-mask with Amon. His brown eyes narrowed down at her and suddenly she was thrown on the ground. She winced as her head slammed against the cold, hard concrete ground. Almost immediately, Amon was on top of her. Korra's eyes widened and her fist went to push deliver a fiery punch but she found her hand constricting oddly. The pain was so intense. She had no control over her hand that was suddenly slammed down above her head and other hand followed in pursuit.

"A blood bender.." She whispered softly. She was so terrified. Never had she thought she would have to face one. Her training never consisted of dealing with a blood blender. How was she suppose to get out of this? Could she even get out of it? It was then when she noticed she had the leader of the anti-bending revolution on top of her. Her eyes wandered up to the man in the mask who's eyes stared at her with no emotion. She glared at him and began to squirm underneath him. He didn't mind though. He liked it.

"I am far more powerful than you can ever imagine. Don't try to fight it..you'll only end up hurting yourself.." His soul-piercing voice made her body shiver. What was he talking about?

"Get off of me and fight me! I'm not scared of you!" She was lying to herself but if she could get him off, she could at least find a way to escape.

"I'm afraid I can't do that..not yet..I have far more interesting things to do first." He said alluringly. His ungloved hand ran up her side and caused her breathing to stop.

"N-No! What are you doing? Let me g-Ah!" His blood bending grew stronger and twisted her wrists into an uncomfortable position. She never experienced so much pain before but she wouldn't give in. No, she was too strong and proud. But the pain was so great, she decided to stay quiet for now..

His hands traveled underneath her shirt. His very touch made her want to vomit. She felt her shirt slowly creeping up her torso while his hand, which was surprisingly soft and delicate, traced along her muscular yet soft skin. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes. This wasn't happening, she was at home in bed and this was all a nightmare.

He squeezed her breast, gently but firmly. Her back arched as her tears started to well up. How could she fight off a blood bender? It made so much sense. How he could practically predict every move she was going to make. She brought out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt him tugging pulling off her pants. He had to move off of her to do so and she took it as an opportunity to use her feet to firebend at him.

As if he read her thoughts, water suddenly surrounded her feet and froze. So icy cold, she couldn't produce enough heat to melt it. Then she felt the constricting pain in her legs as they were forced to spread open. She could feel the heat rising in her face when she realized that her nether lips were completely exposed to his eyes. Lifting her head a bit, she saw his gaze on her womanhood. His eyes stared at it intently like he was studying every bit of it. She was a bit confused but soon enough he resumed his position on top of her. This brought physical relief to her since he released his blood bending hold on her legs. The ice that previously coated her foot was beginning to melt now and the warmth was slowly returning to her.

"Young Avatar, tell me, have you ever been with a man before?" He asked while his slowly traveled down to her womanhood. His finger ran up and down her slit which caused her to gasp softly. "I asked you a question." He began to painfully prod his finger tip against her nether lips.

"N-No.." She whispered softly. She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to be underneath him. All she wanted to do was cut off his perverted hands and beat him too a pulp.

"Hmm, your first time." Her thoughts slowly took her away from reality. She didn't notice that his fingers were making her lower lips grow moist. His index finger rubbed her slit faster while his thumb rubbed circles on her little nub. She felt so warm down there. It was almost comforting to her. _Almost. _This was impossible though. She hated Amon with every inch of her being. So much that sometimes it scared her. How could he possibly make her feel good like this? It's as if his hands were putting a spell on her body. His hands. She felt his other hand traveling up her sides. But they were pinching her sides along the way. Each pinch caused a pleasurable shock to shoot through her body. What was he doing to her? She didn't want this but he was forcing her body to respond to him. It's almost as if he was trained to do this, like some kind of sexual chi-blocking. Though Korra had to admit, it didn't make much sense but it was all she had to go by.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when his finger suddenly entered her. She gasped and was about to scream when she caught his eyes. They looked threatening, like he wanted her to scream so he could hurt her. His finger pumped in and out of her slowly. It was so warm and tight in there, he questioned whether he could even fit another finger in there. His finger went faster and his thumb resumed it's activity of rubbing little circles on her clit.

It felt..good. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling amazing right now. Is that why she wasn't struggling? She couldn't let him know she was enjoying it though. It took every inch of her being to not rock her hips against his hand, to not moan his name and tell him to go faster. She was disgusted with herself. This was her enemy. He made her blood boil but right now, she couldn't find it in her to fight back. Her wrists were still aching as his bare mind bended the blood within.

Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the pleasure but all she could manage to do was focus on how good it felt. His finger rubbed every inch of her walls and without warning, he added another finger and she nearly lost her mind. The wet, slick sound of his fingers diving in and out rapidly filled her ears. It made her sick but it turned her on for some reason.

He withdrew his fingers, just before she was about to reach her peak. She wanted to groan in protest but she kept her mouth shut. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him unzipping his pants and pulling out his hardened member. It was then that realization dawned her. She was about to lose her virginity to her enemy. To the man who forced the city in a war, split apart families, and took bending away from whoever he felt like. That's when she began to struggle. She just couldn't let this happen. Her body twisted and turned. She wanted to throw him off but her hands were useless at this point. He grew tired of her struggle and growled. When she didn't stop, her entire body grew stiff against her will. The pain radiated from her veins as she was forced to stay still.

"P-Please.." Was all she could manage to whisper. It hurt so much to speak, like every letter she pronounced was a burning venom. Of course, he ignored her and proceeded to rub his member against her wet folds. He had waited for this moment ever since he plotted this plan. Slowly he pushed himself into her. She squeezed her eyes close when she felt herself stretching around him. He was fairly large but it didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would. That was until he pushed past her barrier. It stung. A lot. She felt the tears slide down her face as he finally pushed himself completely inside her. His hands traveled up her sides again, repeating the same pinching motion he performed earlier with the same results: a shock of pleasure coursing through her body with each pinch. She was convinced at this point that he was working her chi to bring her unwanted pleasure. It was the only explanation she could form under the circumstances.

He rocked her hips against hers. Her walls clung to tightly to him, he felt he could release at any moment. Korra tried with every ounce of strength she had to try and struggle but his blood bending proved to be superior. Once the tears started, she couldn't stop them even when the pain slowly subsided and was replaced with pure bliss. Then he did something unexpected and cupped her cheek almost lovingly. It made her sick to her stomach. She didn't notice he sped up his pace.

She was in her own little dark world when her orgasm hit, which brought her back to reality. Her body spasmed gently beneath him. He felt her orgasm and was driven over the edge. His orgasm came a few seconds after hers and he finally released himself inside her. His pumping grew slower as he grunted.

She felt so ashamed. She turned her head to the side as best she could when he got up and zipped up his pants. Finally, the bending on her body was released. The pain was still there though, throbbing and aching, but at least she could move. It was painful movement but still. She pulled her hands down to her body and rubbed her wrist while he threw her pants and underwear on top of her. She didn't bother watching him as he left the room. The sound of his footsteps slowly faded and his presence was gone. The mere thought of him being gone made her heart a little lighter.

How her body ached. She didn't want to move, she just wanted lay down and sleep forever. She tried to stand up but her legs were wobbly and she collapsed on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she attempted again to stand up. She steadied herself so she wouldn't fall again. After a few minutes, she could stand without too much pain. She slowly pulled on her lower clothing. She didn't want anyone to walk in and see her shame. Knees still wobbly and aching, she took a step forward and collapsed. That's when the tears started flowing again which soon turned into quiet sobs. Then she heard footsteps running towards her. She didn't care who it was. She was already broken.

"Korra! Korra are you alright?" It was Tenzin. Did Tarrlok actually let him fight along side the task force?

Tenzin kneeled down besides Korra. "Are you alright? Where's Amon?" All Korra could do was raise her head and look at him with her watery blue eyes.

"He didn't take your bending did he?" Korra shook her head then threw herself on him. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she sobbed into his monk robe. Tenzin awkwardly placed his hand on her back to soothe her.

"What happened?"


	2. Now you see him

__I got a bit of requests to continue this story. Here's the second chapter. If you find any errors or think something's wrong please let me know. I hope it's not too awful.

* * *

_Dark. So dark. She couldn't see a thing, only hear the sounds of careful footsteps that seemed to be growing closer. Then there was a light in the distance that shone behind a dark figure. Who was that? The figure stepped closer and somehow the light behind it only showed half the face. A masked face._

_She gasped softly. No doubt about it, it was Amon. She pushed her hands forward to firebend at him but alas, nothing came out. She couldn't bend! She stepped forward heavily but no earth flew forward and there wasn't any water near her. Did he take her bending away?_

_Amon grew closer to her as she tried to back away but she only hit a concrete wall. Her heart was racing so much that she could feel it pulsating in every vein of her body. Her breathing grew shallow._

"_You are mine."_

Korra jerked upwards. It was just a dream, well, nightmare. She wiped the cold sweat from her forward and looked around. She was in the air, on a sky bison. She saw Tenzin's figure sitting on the neck of the sky bison. She must have fallen asleep after her took her from Amon's "secret" lair in the mountains. Sighing softly, she pulled her knees up to her chest before she noticed that the bison was starting to descend. She looked over the edge and saw the Air Temple island. She never felt so relieved to be home.

Tenzin helped her out of the bison since she still seemed a bit weak. "Korra, we need to talk." She gulped, nodded, and followed Tenzin who lead her to the meditation pavilion. Since they were close to Yue Bay, the air around the pavilion was cool. It provided her with some comfort.

Tenzin sat down in the middle of the pavilion and motioned for Korra to sit across from him. Even when he was just sitting casually, he always looked like he was ready to meditate with his back straightened and hands folded neatly in his lap. Korra sat down in front of him but slumped over a bit with a hand resting on her cheek.

"Korra, I must know everything that happened."

"Amon and I fought, then he escaped." She said quietly.

He exhaled deeply. "I know something happened between you and Amon. I can tell by your body language and eyes that something has you shook up. Whatever it is, please know that I am here for you. We all are, everyone on this island."

Korra suddenly stood up. "Nothing happened! I told you, we just fought and he escaped. Nothing else!" She walked over to the railing and leaned over it while looking out at the bay. "Nothing happened.." She whispered. She heard Tenzin's footsteps follow her over to the railing then felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Korra.."

"Amon..He..He took advantage of me!" She was finally breaking down again. The tears slowly streamed down her face.

"W-What?.."

"He did things.." She collapsed on her knees and buried her face into her hands. Tenzin kneeled down next to her and embraced her gently. He honestly didn't know how to react to this. Nowhere in this life did he have any experience in handling a situation like this. All he could do is comfort her with his hand rubbing her back gently. It made him mad that he couldn't do anything else, for now at least. She was like a daughter to him and he didn't want to see her ever get hurt like this.

"I knew he was a bad guy but..this is just unacceptable!" He tried to control the rage in his voice but she could hear it laced in his voice.

"I just felt so weak and defenseless." Her sobbing grew louder. "He's a blood bender!" She heard him gasp.

"A blood bender. I should have known.." He felt Korra start to shake in his arms. "Um, I'm not sure if this'll help you feel better at a time like this, but we're going to get Mako, Bolin, and Asami out of prison tomorrow."

Korra sniffled a bit and looked at Tenzin. "Really? So did Tarrlok give in or-"

"Tarrlok was captured by the Equalists. While the raid as a whole was a success with over half the Equalists being captured and put in jail, Tarrlok was taken. For now this should put a real dent in Amon's plans." Korra nodded as Tenzin spoke. It was going to be quite a relief knowing she probably won't have to deal with any fights for a while. She could rest up and recover.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yea..I'll be fine. Where's Naga?"

"Last I saw her, she was sleeping near your room. Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" He asked as he released his arms from around her. In response, she gently pulled her body from him and turned her head towards the bay.

"I'll be fine, honest. I'm gonna go get some sleep." She stood up and wiped her face off. Her eyes were still a bit red but it was night time, she didn't care since it would be hard to tell. Tenzin stood up and gave her a slight nod. "If you need me, don't hesitate to seek me out." He said before turning from her and walking away. Korra leaned over the railing at the water. It was so calm and relaxing. The waves gently pushed back and forth with the reflection of the moon shining on top. Normally she would find it beautiful but not tonight.

The sound of the air bender kids laughing and squealing woke her up, then the sounds of giant paws pouncing around. They must have been playing with Naga. Her eyes slowly opened up and partially blinded by the sunlight, though they quickly adjusted and opened up entirely. Her still ached a bit but not enough to keep her from getting up from the bed and walking over to her dresser to change.

After a quick shower, Korra made her way to the dining hall where three of the Air Acolytes were sitting at a table for tea. Her stomach rumbled as she made her way to the kitchen. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, Tenzin appeared to be walking through the doorway. "Oh, good you're awake. I've been meaning to talk to you. Please." Tenzin stepped aside and motioned for Korra to step into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple that was in a bowl with some other apples and began chewing on it. Tenzin cleared his throat and began to speak. His voice was especially quiet to make sure no one overheard their conversation.

"Before we go get the guys out of jail, do you want to stop by the hospital? I know it's hard for you but I think it'd be in your best interest-"

"I don't need a doctor. I'm fine Tenzin." She said nonchalantly before taking another bite out of the red apple. Inside she knew she should get help but how do you tell someone that the Avatar, the person who's suppose to be all powerful, was raped? Tenzin looked at her long and hard for a minute, then sighed before turning towards the door. "Alright. We'll be leaving in about an hour and a half. If you change your mind, let me know."

The day seemed to be dragging along painfully to Korra. She spent the hour and half training on the training grounds. Of course she still hadn't gotten the hang of air bending but it didn't hurt to practice her form and learn to be more agile. Then Tenzin called for Korra. It was time to re-unite with her friends. The wait wasn't as long as she thought it was going to be. She figured they would have to file paperwork for hours before releasing them but the officer just lead them to the cells, first to Mako and Bolin's. As they walked down the hallway of cells, she noticed a lot of people were held up in the cells, even women and children. Most likely non-benders that Tarrlok rounded up. She made a note to ask Tenzin when the innocent where going to be released. When they first approached the cell, they could see Bolin sleeping on one of the cots and Mako sitting on one on the other side. Mako was the first to notice Korra and Tenzin when he heard the rattling keys of the officer. He stood up immediately and went to the cell door where he grabbed the bars.

"Korra? Tenzin?" Mako said.

"Mako! Bolin!" Korra said as she came running towards the cell. Bolin had apparently been startled from the noise and fell out of the bed. He shook his head to shake his thoughts clear. When he saw Korra, he couldn't stop himself from rushing over to the locked cell door and pushing Mako out the way.

"Korra! Tenzin! Man am I glad to see you guys. You gotta any food on you?" Mako just sighed. The officer unlocked the cell door and Bolin was the first to dash out of it which knocked over the officer. He wrapped his arms around Korra and spun her around. Korra couldn't help but laugh. He was still as goofy as ever.

"Bolin, please put me down!" She said jokingly.

Bolin blushed a bit and set her down carefully. "Sorry, I'm just relieved to see you guys!" Mako stared at Bolin and Korra. She noticed, though she couldn't bring herself to actually look back at him. Somewhere in the pit of her gut, she felt extremely guilty. She didn't even let it cross her mind that Amon did this to her. After the officer picked himself up and grumbled angrily about Bolin being a rotten kid, he lead them over to where the women were being held. When the cell door finally opened, Asami ran to Mako and hugged him with her arms wrapping around his neck. Mako returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly. For a second, Korra could have a sworn he was looking right at her.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." Asami said as she pulled away from the embrace. She turned towards Korra and Tenzin. "Hey, I heard there was an ambush on the Equalists. How'd that go?" Korra felt a twinge in her heart when she asked that. As if Tenzin felt the pain growing in her heart, he quickly changed the subject. "Why don't we all go back to the air temple and we'll discuss it over a meal."

* * *

"Oh how I missed your food Pema! Tastes so much better than prison food!" Bolin exclaimed as he wolfed down some steamed vegetables and rolls. Everyone seemed to be amused by Bolin's excessive eating. He ate like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Thank you Bolin. It's nice to have all of you back." Pema said cheerfully as she rubbed her bulging belly. She felt ready to pop any day now. She was really glad to have a nice dinner with everyone. It was like a big family to her. Korra didn't seem phased by the dinner though. She barely ate any of her food. Instead she just seemed to stare at her full plate. Mako, who was sitting next to Asami, noticed the unusual quietness coming from her. In the pit of his stomach he felt something was wrong, he knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to interrogate her in front of everyone. It was when Asami brought up the ambush at the rally that he noticed Korra stiffen up. She stood up from the table.

"Please excuse me." She said almost emotionlessly and headed out of the dining hall. Mako almost stood up to go after her but Tenzin held his hand up. "Leave her. She needs to be alone right now." He looked at Tenzin and then returned to sitting position. "What's her problem?" Bolin questioned. Tenzin sighed and looked at Asami.

"You could say in a way it was successful, but in my eyes it was a failure. We captured over half the Equalists who are awaiting trial and Amon has disappeared. The fact that so many of his followers were captured would put a real dent in Amon's plans."

"That's great but, why would you say it was a failure?" Asami asked.

"Well uh." He couldn't tell anyone what happened to Korra. She would need to tell them on her own terms. "Tarrlok was captured. The task force is currently looking out for any leads on where he is. Tomorrow we're going to have an emergency council meeting after one of the councilman gets back into Republic City. In the mean time I'd prefer if you guys stayed on the island especially after dusk. Amon's still loose and I have a feeling he's not done kidnapping people."

"But what about my father? Was he one of the people captured as well?" There was a hint of bitterness and sadness in Asami's voice when she asked about her father.

"I'm afraid they didn't catch him. I'm not even sure if he was at the rally. He might have been hiding somewhere, inventing new machines."

"Well I say we should also invent machines. Like a giant cannon that shoots rocks out or a giant flame thrower!" Bolin chimed in.

Mako sighed. "Why would we waste our time building those things if we could do them ourselves?"

Bolin thought for a moment. "Oh yea, we are benders aren't we." As if in cue, a spoonful of mashed potatoes smacked Mako in the back of the head. Everyone turned to see where the potatoes had come from only to see an onslaught of mashed potatoes, and some gravy, flying threw the air and onto their heads and table.

"Meelo, look what you did!" Jinora's quiet voice was heard from a nearby table.

"I couldn't help it. I had to sneeze!"

"Hey calm down you guys. We have more potatoes anyway. I bet mommy's going to make more potatoes. She always cooks for us. I bet she likes cooking. She does it a-" A spoonful of gravy splattered on Ikki's face. Meelo snickered as he blew another round of gravy on Ikki. His smile quickly fell when Ikki "sneezed" and blew a load of noodles at Meelo.

"That's it! Bring it on!" Meelo picked up some of the noodles that hit him and began throwing them at Ikki. Soon it was a full blown food fight. Pema and Tenzin had an annoyed look on their face while Bolin picked up some of his food and chucked it at the kids. "Hey we're trying to have a decent meal over here!" He said only to be hit with a face full of steamed vegetables. Pema sighed and stood up. "Alright Tenzin, let's calm the kids." She turned towards Tenzin only to see he had left. "Tenzin? That man.."

* * *

_Knock-Knock_

"Who is it?" Korra said quietly.

"It's Tenzin, may I come in?"

Korra sighed softly. "Go ahead." The door slid opened and in walked Tenzin who sat on the edge of Korra's bed. Korra was sitting against the wall on her bed with her knees to her chin.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No.." There was a slight squeak to her voice. He knew that meant she was on verge of tears. He gave her a comforting pat on her knee and stood up. "I know it's hard for you, but just remember that still have us to get you through this. If you want, we can postpone your training until you're up for it."

"I want to continue training. Tomorrow. I won't stop until I've mastered all elements. Amon won't get away with what he's done."

Tenzin smiled a bit. He was glad she hadn't give up on things. "I'll be around if you need me." Korra nodded and buried her head into her knees. She heard his footsteps, then the door slide open and shut. A few minutes later, she heard the door open again and footsteps walking into her room. "I told you Tenzin I'm fi-" She looked up to see Mako. "Oh, it's only you Mako." She whispered as she turned her head from him. She had to do a double take though when she noticed him covered in food.

"What's going on? Is there something I should know about? You've been acting different ever since I got out of that crappy place."

"Why are you covered in.."

"Airbending kids."

"Oh."

"So, what's been going on with you?"

"It's nothing. Just uh, a bit stressed is all." Mako walked in front of her bed and leaned into her before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Please tell me what's going on. I'm..I'm worried about you." Korra stared into his eyes. She just wanted to melt into them. Those golden brown eyes. She leaned in a bit. He leaned in as well. Their lips were inches away from each other. She could feel his teasing breath on her lips. He just wanted one taste..

She pulled away from him and turned her head from him again. "I'm sorry..I can't. Um, you and Asami and all." Mako blinked a few and gave a nod. "Um, yea. Asami." He stood up with his face blushing a bit. "Well, are you sure you're alright? You just seem so.."

"I mean it Mako. I'm fine, really. Just stressed is all." She turned her head towards him and flashed him a small smile. For some reason he didn't believe her but he'd let it go for now.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Korra watched him walk out of the room. That boy made her heart flutter.

"What were you doing in there?" Mako turned to see Asami.

"I was just checking on her. Haven't you noticed she's been acting odd lately?"

"Hm. I guess." Asami pushed past Mako. He could never seem to win in any situation that involved women.

* * *

Her body felt weird. Like it was numb but it felt good somehow. There was slight tingles that radiated through her body. But there was a strange sensation going on in her lower region. What was it? She couldn't lift her arms. She couldn't move anything. Everything seemed to be a blur. It's like her mind and body were under some kind of spell. She had to fight it somehow. She managed to get her eyes to open, at least for a split second. They fluttered opened like the wings of a butterfly. There was a figure. A figure in black. There was white. A white face? No. A mask. Her ears picked up a noise. A wet noise, like something being driven in and out of a tight wet space. But from where? She struggled to open her eyes again but her eyelids grew heavy after a second. It was so dark..but that noise. Was it coming from her?

She concentrated. It was coming from down below. No, it couldn't be. There was something.._in _her. Then she heard the person above her grunt and felt a warm liquid start to flood her womanhood. No this couldn't be happening again. It just couldn't be. Everything seemed to stop. He was no longer moving, no sound was made except for heavy breathing above her. Then, he started moving inside her again. She wanted to cry out, to scream and teach him a lesson but she was completely paralyzed. Her mind started to drift off into unconsciousness again. She managed to whisper out a small "No".

Just before she lost consciousness, she heard a reply.

"_Yes.." _

That voice…she knew it.

It was Amon.


End file.
